


Not at Face Value

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My latest - written at about 4:15 am on 2 July 2013. I couldn't sleep...</p><p>Eight revives an old hobby and then wishes he hadn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not at Face Value

First, he placed the specially designed mat on the console room floor. Then he took the box out of the bag and smiled. The Doctor hadn't done one of these for a very long time. He looked at the photo on the front of the puzzle's box. He'd chosen something simple - a nice pretty sunflower. "Yes", he thought, "should be easy enough". He dumped out all thousand pieces on to the mat and began. He stopped after a minute or two to get his glasses. Then he stopped about ten minutes after that to get a cup of tea.

After a couple of hours - and several cups of tea, he was about a quarter of the way through. He decided to take a break. This puzzle business seemed harder than he remembered. Why did every piece look like an eye - or strangely 'furry'?? Maybe he should have bought one of the 500 piece puzzles instead. Still, the sunflower was taking shape. He went back to work.

Round about midnight, he was finally near to completing his new puzzle. It looked quite nice. He yawned and put the last piece in. Then it happened...

The puzzle started to shimmer and change. The Doctor stared in wide-eyed astonishment as the puzzle changed into a real live MEERKAT, who just waved at the Doctor, then scurried through the inner doors never to be seen again! The Doctor grabbed the bag the puzzle had come in and checked the receipt, then murmured, "That's the LAST time I buy anything from there!"

FIN


End file.
